palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Whisker Haven Movie 9: New York Sitty
This is the Saddest WHM Yet, So, Let's Get Sad! - Mary Katherine Dillon describing The Movie Prepare to get out your tissues, because this one's a tearkjerker! '- Clare Gundersen Describing The Movie Whisker Haven Movie 9: New York Sitty is the ninth Whisker Haven Movie and final one before the hiatus of the films. Cast *Mary Katherine Dillon as Skyla/Unnamed Mom *TBA as Henry, Other Unnamed Characters and Terra *Gracie Grenier as Slipper *Anne Hathaway as Flora *Kari Wahlgren as Noola *Grey DeLisle as Destiny/Berry *Scott Irby Rainar as Fearless *Erin Fitzgerald as Dreamy *Jessica Dicocco as Meeka *Cree Summer as Treasure *Bryce Papenbrook as Sultan *Stephanie Sheh as Petite/Blossom *Kate Dillon Levin as Snowpaws *Jad Saxton as Neneko *Tara Platt as Pumpkin *Cherami Leigh as Plumdrop *Christine Cabanos as Bloom *Melissa Fahn as Bibbidy *Sarah Williams as Sweetie *Tori Kelly as River *Michaela Laws as Ami Featured Singers *Mary Katherine Dillon *Clare Gundersen (Singing Voice Of Dreamy, Neneko, And Ami) Plot Skyla's New Husband, Henry takes the other palace pets to New York. Meanwhile, Flora discovers that there's a plan to cut down some ancient trees in the park and put up a mall in their place, so she climbs up a tree and refuses to come down until the plan is abolished, but is later kidnapped by Terra, who happens to be Destiny's Sister, and held hostage in the pound. When in the pound, Flora sees Bloom in there too. Bloom tells Flora that she was kidnapped earlier while she was sleeping beside the pond, leading the pair to sing "Stuck Together". Meanwhile, during the trip, Ami begins to have repeated flashbacks of herself while she was under the control of Potions. She regrets her actions and is afraid the pets still haven't forgiven what she did. She becomes depressed and paranoid during the trip, and the pets become concerned for her sudden behavior. They begin thinking it's the size of the city that's stressing her out, but later discover it's far more than what they think. Skyla returns with the news that Flora has been kidnapped and Bloom has presumably been too due to her sudden disappearance.When asked who did it, Skyla said she never got a good view of the kidnapper's face, but she heard them mention the pound, so she is presumably there. Ami becomes paranoid that Potions' whisp might have returned, and this leads her to sing her solo music number "Broken Dreams". Soon, Skyla walks around Central Park, Crying from a Cliff after telling her Friends the terrible news, And Soon Sees Destiny in the Sky, Coming to Give Her Advice to Help Her. Once She Disappears, Skyla tells River, Treasure, Sultan, Petite, Pumpkin, Dreamy, and Berry to Go Save Flora and Bloom, While She, along with The Rest of the Pets Take Care of Winter. That Night, River orders Dreamy to Disguise as Noola, Putting Terra to sleep while the others hide in a bush. Once The Villian falls Asleep, Sultan throughs Terra in one of the Cages and Puts on The Costume that Bibbidy made, With the Girls walking to the Cage leading to The Song "Here to Save You". Meanwhile, Ami can be seen looking at her reflection in the pond and the reflection turn into herself as she was under the control of Potions, causing her to exclaim in alarm, hit the water with her paw and jump back. Winter notices this, and asks Ami what's wrong. Ami says that it's nothing, following with Winter telling her that from what she had seen, she didn't look okay, and her mother had always told her if she felt odd, she should always tell someone else to make herself feel better. After this, Winter leaves after getting no response from Ami, but Ami clearly takes her words to heart, and her face can be seen brightening. The scene cuts back to the pound. Terra climbs out of the Cage seeing Flora and Bloom trying to Escape, Blocking the Exit Singing "Nobody Leaves The Pound", But As Soon as Petite Gets A Running Start, She Fell into the Cage Again, And then Flora and Bloom start fighting. River Starts to Howl, Telling the Other Palace Pets to Get Involved in the Fight. Then, Skyla and Henry Howl Back, Flying towards The Pound. Terra was about to Scar Her, Until Fearless Roars to Scare her Off. But sees Noola and The Other Eels Surrounding Petite, Bibbidy, Sweetie, and Bloom. Sweetie kicks Noola and the Eels on the dock. Bloom Falls into the Water, About to Sink, with the Other Thinking she was gonna Kill Herself, like they thought Skyla was going to in the Snow. Bloom survives, getting out safely, Accidentaly soaking Petite, In A Rage because she is Still Afraid of Water, with Dreamy giving her a towel. Noola tells the Pets that she will be Back to Get Revenge, Then Swimming away with Fear. A Man Comes to take Terra back to the Gator Farm where she Belongs while Destiny Watches, Congratulating Skyla for Defeating her Sister. Ami comes forth and tells the Palace Pets that there's something she has to say to them. Curious and somewhat relieved, the palace pets ask her what the problem is. Ami tells them how she feels about her corruption and fear of Potions and how they had not forgiven her, and they understand her feelings. Skyla and the other pets assure her that she is completely forgiven, and they know she would never do something like that of her own free will. And as for Potions, everypet had witnessed as she had been sent back to the notebook and couldn't possibly return. The pets group hug Ami, much to her surprise and their delight, and Snowpaws is reminded that she had something to tell them. As a surprise, she had bought all of the pets VIP tickets to Broadway. The scene cuts to the pets sitting in the front seats, and the conclusion of the broadway show, which all of the pets and audience members applaud. They notice Flora looking sad, and ask her what's wrong. She says that she still feels sorry for those poor trees in the park. The other pets try to comfort her, but the aftershow speaker comes onstage. She announces that the park saw Flora's efforts, and they were touched by her determination, and have decided to relocate the mall and keep the park the way it is. All of the pets, especially Flora, are overjoyed, and they then announce that due to their VIP tickets, the Palace Pets are the ones to sing for the aftershow! Snowpaws tell them that was her even larger surprise, that their VIP Tickets were THAT special. Although some of the pets (Winter, Dreamy, Neneko, And Ami) are very shy to preform, with some encouragement from the other pets, they agree to do so. They all go onstage and sing the '"Finale", ending with a shot of fireworks. After the Finale, The Palace Pets Hop on the Plane, Heading for Home, Than The End Credits start to roll. Songs *My Baby: Sung by Skyla *In New York: Sung by Skyla and Henry *Come Rescue Me: Sung by Mary Katherine Dillon *Stuck Together: Sung by Flora and Bloom *Broken Dreams: Sung by Ami *Here to Save You: Sung by River and the 6 Main Palace Pets *Nobody Leaves the Pound: Sung by Terra *Tomorrow's Just Another Day: Sung by Dreamy *Finale: Sung by The Pets Trivia *The last movie before the hiatus of the films. *Flora's plotline is a parody of the Julia "Butterfly" Hill event. *Ami always has her hair tied up in a ponytail, however, during her music number "Broken Dreams", her hair is down and flowing. *Although not the darkest, this is the saddest WH movie in tone and storyline. Category:Movies Category:Sequels